Catnip Dreams
by NekoErza
Summary: Loke and Gray are on a mission. When Gray gets hit by an enemy's magic, he is horribly wounded. Loke tries to save his friend and brings him to Porlyusica. Even though she manages to save his life, the effects of the magic on Gray's body are clearly visible. (Neko-Gray - Rated M for Gray x Loke fluff in later chapters)
1. Doll Play

New story! It's another Loke x Gray one. Why? I absolutly love this couple. Well I actually think Gray fits together with everyone.

I hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Doll Play_

* * *

**Quest!**

**Retrieve lost notebook**

**Reward 80 000 jewels**

**Mt. Hakobe**

The request sounded pretty easy and the pay was well so Loke and Gray set out to Mt. Hakobe. A writer had lost his notebook with story ideas when he traveled over the mountain. The reason he had lost it was because he got attacked by a group of people who lived there and apparently they don't like people traveling through their territory.

Loke and Gray hoped that they would find the notebook without encountering the villagers, but their luck didn't turn out that well. The people already found it and the Fairy Tail mages were attacked by 7 mages at the foot of the mountain.

"Damn it, they are pretty strong." Loke cursed. He shot another Regulus beam at the attackers, taking one of the mages out. There were 3 of them left by now.

"I didn't expect them to be this though either." Gray said annoyed. "Especially that girl over there." He nodded towards a tall girl with red hair. She used some kind of Doll Play Magic. She was about to cast a new spell.

"Doll Play Tree Snake!" The girl yelled and shot a beam of magic against a nearby tree. It instantly turned into a big snake and attacked. Loke blocked the attack just in time. The moment her doll was destroyed she immediately casted another spell.

"Doll Play Rock Hawk!" she yelled and her magic automatically bended towards a large rock. It changed into a large bird that flew towards Gray.

"Ice make cage!" the raven haired mage trapped the stone hawk in a large cage of ice. Then he turned to Loke "Have you noticed, that guy over there has the notebook." Gray said while he made an ice shield that sheltered them both. He nodded at a man with long brown hair.

"Yes, I saw it earlier, but we can't get any closer." Loke said.

"I've got an idea, can you distract that brown haired guy for a while?"

Loke nodded. "Lion Brilliance!" a strong light emitted from Loke's body, temporarily blinding the 3 remaining enemies. Gray jumped forward.

"Ice make hook!" A large ice hook shot towards the blinded mage and froze to the notebook. Gray pulled it back and caught the notebook. "Got it!"

"Hey, that's not yours!" The brown haired mage yelled.

"It isn't yours either! We're bringing it back to the rightful owner." Loke said.

"It's on our land, so it is ours!"

"I'm really tired of you, jerk." Gray said annoyed. "Ice make Knuckle." The large ice fists send the guy flying.

Now there were only the red haired girl and a guy with blonde hair.

"You'll pay for that!" The girl screamed. "Doll Play Ice Panther!"

As soon as her comrade heard what she said his face turned horrified. "No, Diane! That guy's an ice mage!"

His warning came too late, the spell was already casted. Instead of bending towards the ice of the mountain, the magic purple beam bended towards the ice mage. The beam pierced through his body.

"Gray!" Loke ran towards his comrade. Gray smacked against the ground and squirmed in pain. The magic had left a large cut on his unclothed chest. The edges of the wound seemed burned and blood seeped out of it. Even though the cut wasn't that deep it looked very serious and painful.

"L- Loke! Get it out of me!" The ice mage yelled in pain. He clawed at the cut, tearing it further open. It seemed like he was trying to get something out.

"Don't touch the wound, you'll make it worse, Gray!" Loke said trying to hold the hands of the mage.

"I can feel it pulsing through my whole body." Gray panted. Suddenly his whole body tensed up and Gray let out a deafening scream. "Get it out!"

"I- I don't see anything!" Loke said desperate. He turned around to look at the girl. "What the hell did you do?!"

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" the blonde man cursed. "You can't use that kind of magic on people, Diane!"

"I- I didn't mean to!"

"Fuck! It looks like it's going to tear his body apart. He's gonna die for sure! We gotta get out of here!" The male mage cursed. He pulled the red haired mage with him and ran up the mountain again, disappearing.

Loke turned back to his friend who arched his back in pain. The veins around the wound slowly turned to a dark purple.

"Shit! I gotta get you out of here!" Loke said almost losing his control. He quickly searched through his stuff and got a piece of bandage. He bound it around the wound. The ice mage still squirmed in excruciating pain. His nails still clawing as if he tried to get the magic out of him, he left large scratches on his chest.

"You gotta stop that, Gray." Loke said. He wrapped a piece of the remaining bandage around the raven haired mage's wrist, so he couldn't harm himself any further.

Loke lifted his friend on his back and hurried of the mountain.

"Hold out a bit longer, Gray. Porlyusica doesn't live that far away. I'm sure she can cure you."

He ran towards the forest the woman lived in. Gray had passed out from the pain a while ago. When Loke finally reached the tree house he was so exhausted he could barely hold Gray. He quickly kicked the door open and stepped in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The pink haired woman yelled as she entered the room. Then she saw the two mages and a look of worry shadowed her face. "Oh my. What happened to him?" She rushed over and helped Loke to lay Gray on the bed.

Loke told the woman what happened as she took the bandage of and looked at the damage. Gray had woken up again and twisted in pain once more. The magic had spread out through his body. In the beginning it had been only the veins around the wound that had turned purple, now it had spread out all the way to his shoulders, neck, abdomen and part of his back.

"C- Can you help him?" Loke asked worried.

"I'm not sure. I'm gonna be honest, I'm surprised he's still alive. This kind of magic shouldn't be used on living beings! Being exposed to it should have killed him immediately. The pain he feels must drive him mad."

"Can I do something to help?"

"No. Inform Makarov and then leave the room. I'll do everything I can." Porlyusica shooed him out.

Sometime later Makarov arrived and Loke told him everything that happened. They waited patiently in the other room. Every now and then they heard an agonizing scream of pain. After a few hours Porlyusica came out of the room.

"How is he?" the two men jumped up.

"He's stable at the moment. It was one of the toughest operations I ever had to perform, but I managed to get most of the magic out."

"Most?" Loke asked worried.

"The magic spread out through his whole body, some of it infested his heart, lungs and brain. Those placed are too delicate to perform this kind of operation on right now. He'll have to stay here for a while, he must recover so that I can get the remaining magic out."

"Can I stay here as well?" Loke asked.

"No! he needs rest and by the way I don't want people around!" Porlyusica said as she pushed the two men out of the door.

"Actually, Loke isn't human, he's a celestial spirit." Makarov corrected.

"Even if he was god himself I wouldn't care, now get out and let the ice mage rest." She slammed the door shut.

Even though Porlyusica's threats, Loke visited the next day. After a small discussion with the pink haired woman, he was allowed to go to Gray.

"How is he?"

"Not that good. I gave him some sleeping medicine so he doesn't have to bear the pain. I also gave him something that should stop most of the effect of the magic."

Loke looked at his friend. The dark lines now ran all the way up to his face.

"Yesterday they didn't spread this far, is that normal?" Loke asked the woman.

"They spread out during the operation, but they should vanish in a while."

"Are there any other side-effects?"

"Not yet. But I can sense that the remaining magic in his body is brooding. I'm trying to avert it and retract it as much as possible from his body. The problem is that magic is poisoning his body but that he's still too weak for me to get it out. I have to wait until he regains some power."

The days after almost all of Fairy Tail came to visit their friend, but only Loke and Makarov were allowed to come in. After a week Gray's body had finally regained enough power.

"Okay, I'm gonna try to get the remaining magic out. It's gonna be very painful for him. You two should keep his body as still as possible. Now I warn you, there's a 90% chance there will emerge side-effects for his body. I don't know how it will turn out, but after this treatment he should be safe and feel a lot better."

The two men nodded and grabbed a hold of Gray's body. Porlyusica gave Gray some medicine and started the treatment. As soon as the woman started Gray screamed in pain. His whole body tensed up and Makarov and Loke had a lot of trouble to keep him still.

Blood started seeping out the cut in the ice mages chest and the dark purple lines spread through his whole body again. The ice mage felt like his blood was boiling in his veins and that his body would tear up any moment. After an hour of this excruciating pain, the blood that seeped out of the wound had a light purple glow.

"Release him!" Porlyusica ordered. The two men obeyed and stepped back from Gray's body.

The blood started glowing brighter and brighter. Then a purple light engulfed the ice mage.

"It worked!" Porlyusica said relieved.

"Then what is happening to him?" Makarov asked worried as he watched at the light engulfed body.

"I can't really explain it, but this is the side effect I told you about. The medicine I gave him when he arrived here protected him from it, but now it can't anymore. Unfortunately we can't stop it now either, we'll have to deal with it later. The good side is that now it's out of his body the effect will be way less.

The three waited for the light to diminish and after another hour it finally extinguished. They all let out a gasp of surprise when they saw what the magic had done to Gray's body.

"I didn't expect it to turn out this way." Porlyusica admitted.

"Are those... cat ears?" Loke asked surprised. Two grey cat ears emerged from Gray's head.

"There's a tail too." Makarov stated. He pointed at a long grey tail emerging from Gray's lower back.

Suddenly theice mage gasped for air and opened his eyes. He instanty sat up and looked around. The purple lines had all vanished from his body and the bleeding had stopped.

"Where am I?" He asked disoriented.

"You don't remember?" Porlyusica asked.

"All I remember is the awful pain. No wait… yes I remember." Gray said and looked down to his chest. The wound was already closing up. "You did it! You managed to get it out." Gray smiled happily. He looked at the three people around him and saw their shocked faces. "W- What's the matter?"

"Y- You don't notice?" Loke asked surprised.

"Notice what?" Gray asked uneasy.

Porlyusica went and grabbed a mirror and hold it before Gray. His face turned pale when he saw himself.

"What the hell happened?!" Gray yelled when he saw the big ears on his head.

"Humm… look down Gray." Makarov mentioned. Gray did and saw the long tail and jumped up in surprise.

"I'm a fucking cat! Why am I a cat? How did this happen?" He asked Porlyusica.

"If I remember correctly the mage who casted this spell wanted to make a panther-doll… I guess the panther-element was still present in your body and well… formed cat-like ears and a tail."

"Do something about it!" The ice mage said desperately.

Porlyusica searched through her books but couldn't find anything that related to this kind of condition. She searched for hours but it still didn't bring anything up. She sighed deeply. "I don't have the right information here. But I know someone that might."

"Please get it, he can't stay like this." Makarov said.

"He lives on the other side of the country; it will take weeks before I reach him."

"I don't want to be a cat any longer!" Gray said. "I want these things off!" he pulled the ears.

"It's the only thing I can come up with. You'll have to wait. There's no other choice."

* * *

_Chapter 2 will be about how Gray deals with being partially cat! There will also be Loke x Gray stuff involved._

_So how did you like the story? Let me know!_


	2. Purrfect

Chapter 2 is here! I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Purrfect_

After giving Gray one last check-up and stating he had recovered enough to leave, Porlyusica was getting ready to travel to look for a cure.

Gray wasn't happy that he had to walk around being partly cat, but he had no choice. The cut on his chest still ached, but it was bearable. Before she had left Porlyusica had asked Loke to take care of Gray's wound. She had explained everything to him from which medicines to use to the right way to bandage it.

"If you need any help with anything, you can always ask." Loke smiled as he and Gray left Porlyusica's house.

"I'm fine, the pain is bearable. My muscles are still a bit rigid though, for the rest I feel fine." Gray had tucked his tail in his pants and he wore a cap so he could hide the ears. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What for?" Loke asked.

"That you have to take care of me. And I haven't properly thanked you yet, you saved my life, Loke. I'll never forget that." He gave Loke a warm smile.

"No need to thank me, you'd do the same for me. We're Nakama after all." He smiled back.

"Yes, but still, thank you." The ice mage smiled again. "I just have one request… please don't tell anybody about the ears and stuff. I'm pretty ashamed of it."

"If you don't want me to I won't. And you shouldn't be ashamed, I think it's cute." Loke teased patting Gray's head.

"Oh shut up!" Gray said a small blush appearing on his face.

.

That evening they went to Fairy Tail and a big welcome party was held for Gray.

"Aren't you hot Gray, wearing a cap? I don't think I've ever seen you with one before." Lucy asked.

"Oh." Gray said, he should have expected people to ask questions. "It's just that after the magic hit me, it seems like I can't get warm." He lied.

'_Like hell, I'm almost melting with the damn cap.'_ He thought. He had never wanted to strip this bad. Behind Lucy he could see Loke trying to hold his laughter. He gave him a warning glare.

"We're all so glad you're back, Gray. We were worried about you." Erza said.

"That's why we organized the party! All drinks are on me." Mirajane said with a big smile. "I'll get you a beer."

"Actually I'd rather have some milk." Gray said. Then he realized what he had said exactly. '_What the hell? Milk? I never drink that!'_ he thought surprised.

"Milk? That's new one." Mirajane said also surprised.

"Porlyusica said it would help with the healing." Loke quickly said.

"Oh, then I'll get it right away." Mira smiled. Loke stepped closer to Gray.

"Milk, kitty-cat?" He chuckled.

"Shut up, I don't understand it either." Gray whispered pissed. He pulled the cap somewhat further over his head, making sure the ears didn't peek out.

The rest of the night went well without any 'cat-incidents'. But around 2 am a sharp pain shot through Gray's chest. He let out a loud gasp as he grabbed at the bandage. Levi quickly got a chair for him to sit down.

"Are you okay?" the small bluenette asked worried.

"Y- Yes."

"You're not okay, Gray." The master said. "Wendy should take a look at you and then it's probably best for you to go home and rest. Maybe we should have waited with the party a bit longer."

The sky dragon slayer took care of Gray while the rest of the guild watched worried. Even Natsu looked worried. After a while some of the pain lifted off of Gray's chest.

"I'm sorry I can't do more than that." Wendy said.

"No, you did great. Thanks, Wendy." The ice mage smiled.

"Loke? Can you bring Gray home and make sure he gets all his medicine?" Makarov asked the spirit.

"Of course."

Loke brought the ice mage home, supporting him all the way. When they were halfway another sting of pain went through the wound.

"Fuck." Gray gasped.

"You may have overdone it tonight. Porlyusica warned you to keep calm." Loke pointed out.

"I guess so." The ice mage said. "Damn it, my body is burning up."

The ice mage pulled the cap off, revealing the two dark gray ears. Loke couldn't help but let out a chuckle when he saw it.

"Don't laugh at me." Gray grumbled.

"I'm not laughing at you. I just honestly think they are cute." The spirit smiled.

Gray just glared at him annoyed, one of the ears twitched.

.

"All right, we're here." The orange haired mage said when they got to Gray's home. They went inside and Loke gathered all the things to take care of the wound. Gray took off his old bandage.

"Thanks again for doing this, Loke. It's hard to put on the bandage the right way myself." The raven haired mage said.

"No problem, I've told you before." Loke smiled. He got the special ointment for the wound that Porlyusica gave him. "Huh? The wound's bleeding?"

"It's not that bad. It really is weird, sometimes it looks like it has completely healed up and other times it's all opened up again." Gray explained.

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"The pain from before is almost gone." Gray said while he lay down on the couch. He had pulled the tail out of his pants, and it was calming swinging next to him.

'_It's way too cute._' Loke thought with a snicker.

"Alright, I'm going to put the ointment on. It's probably gonna ache."

"I'll do it myself." The ice mage said reaching out to the bottle.

"No, Porlyusica said somebody else had to do it to make sure every spot is covered." Loke said while pushing Gray's hand out of the way.

Loke sat down on the couch and carefully started rubbing the ointment on the wound. "Tell me if it hurts."

"Yeah, yeah." Gray grumbled. Even though he didn't say anything, Loke could see it hurt. The ears gave him away, since they lay down somewhat, like with a scared or hurt cat.

'_Damn it, why is he so cute?_' Loke thought a bit confused.

"You're way gentler than Porlyusica-san." Gray chuckled as Loke carefully smeared the medicine. "And your hands are way softer."

"Uh… thanks." Loke smiled with a pink blush on his cheeks. They stared at each other for a few seconds and suddenly there was a weird atmosphere in the room. He was done with the wound, but his hand lingered on Gray's chest.

'_Damn it, what the hell this? I really feel like kissing him."_ The though crossed Loke's mind. He quickly averted his eyes and retracted his hand.

"So, I'll put a bandage on it so you can go rest." Loke grabbed the bandage. When he was done he quickly stood up and walked to the door. "So then I'll leave you alone."

"You can stay a bit longer. The pain has faded, so I don't have to rest right away." The ice mage suggested.

"No, no. I've still got to walk over to my house and it's still a while away." The spirit said.

"You can stay the night here if you want, then you don't have to walk all the way home." Gray offered with a smile.

"No, I really have to go." Loke said. He was glad it was dark in the room, so Gray couldn't see the blush on his face.

"Too bad. Well thanks again, Loke. You're really the best." Gray hugged his friend before he opened the door.

"No problem." Loke quickly walked out the door and closed it. '_What is going on?'_

Loke didn't understand why he was feeling so nervous when he was with Gray. He suddenly had the urge to kiss and touch him. He had been friends with him for so long and he couldn't figure out why he would suddenly feel this way. '_Could it be the ears and tail?'_ Loke asked himself. He had always liked girls dressing up as cute animals, so maybe Neko-Gray just reminded him of that.

.

To Loke's relief the next few days went by pretty normal. They just went to the guild together like they had always done and the moments he took care of Gray's wound weren't awkward either. One day they were sitting at the bar of Fairy Tail. Gray still wore the cap and the tail was safely tucked away in his pants.

"Hey, Gray! What are you eating?" Loke asked while he sat down next to the ice mage.

"Sashimi." Gray said. The last few days he had been craving raw fish, even though he hated to admit it. An understanding smile appeared on Loke's face.

"Raw fish? You gotta be kidding me." The spirit chuckled. "This is really getting weird."

"Don't laugh. But, don't you like it to? I mean… you are the Lion spirit. Don't you have cat-like habits?" The ice mage asked.

"I do like fish and stuff, but not to the degree you're going at. I can control it."

"I hope Porlyusica returns soon, I'm getting pretty tired of this." Gray grumbled. He tugged the cap.

"Aren't you burning up, Gray? It's really hot today and you're still wearing the cap." Lucy said as she passed by.

"My head can't get warm." Gray said annoyed. He was indeed burning up again and he started to hate that damn cap more than anything. He had taken off his shirt already, so he could cool down at least a bit.

"Oh come on, go out in the sun and warm up like that, then you can take it off!" Lucy smiled. She reached her hand out to pull it off. Gray quickly dodged the hand.

"No, I'll keep it on." He quickly said.

"Just let him be, Lu-chan." Loke smiled at his owner.

"But it's not logical to walk around without a shirt and a cap!" the blonde mage pointed out.

"I don't care." Gray said annoyed.

"I didn't know you could be this grumpy Gray."

"Your head's cold? I'll warm it up for ya!" Natsu suddenly yelled as he lit his hands on fire.

"Don't come near me, you sulfur breath."

"What did you call me, prince frostbite?" the dragon slayer answered.

And so one of the many characteristic fights began. The fight kept going for a while and the other members of Fairy Tail were all cheering them on. Gray was still bothered by his wound and when a sharp pain went through his chest again, he reacted too late to Natsu's attack.

The dragon slayer hit his head and as he did, the cap flew off. It took a few seconds before Gray could focus again. He noticed the guild had gone quiet. Then he noted that his cap was no longer on his head. He looked at all the stunned faces. He quickly tried to cover the ears with his hands.

"Are those… cat-ears?" Lucy broke the silence.

"N-No! What are you talking about?" Gray mumbled as he quickly picked up the cap. A bright blush covered his face.

"Are they real?"

"What the hell, Gray?"

"How did that happen?"

Gray was flooded with questions. He tried to escape, but was stopped by the other members. He had to give up his attempts and had no choice but to tell everybody what happened, so he told the story.

"… and that's why I have fucking cat-ears and a tail."

"Wait, there's a tail too?" Erza asked surprised. "Let me see!"

Reluctantly Gray revealed the tail. It was nervously flicking back and forth. The ears lay flat against his skull.

"Go ahead and laugh." Gray grumbled.

"Why would we laugh, you're so cute!" Lucy squealed.

"Lucy's right! Who doesn't like cats?" Erza said as she requiped into her cat-outfit.

"Yes, now you're like a big brother cat." Happy said as he landed on Gray's head. He started playing with the ears.

"So you're not gonna make fun of me?" Gray said surprised. He had expected people to make a lot of jokes about it, but everyone seemed to like it.

"No, of course not. I don't understand why you didn't tell us in the first place." Lucy said.

"I'm embarrassed and I absolutely hate this." Gray sulked again.

"But it does explain your behavior the last few days." Mirajane said. "I was already wondering about it, but now it just all adds up. The milk, the raw fish, the bells, the cap…"

"Wait, the bells? What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Hehe, a few days ago I accidentally dropped a little bell and it rolled over the floor and before I knew it Gray had jumped towards it. Like a cute little kitten." Mirajane chuckled. A blush appeared on Gray's cheeks.

"Haha! It's awesome, now we have 5 cats!" Natsu said excited.

"5?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, Happy, Chalulu, Panther Lily, Gray and Loke!"

"Oh yes, you're the lion spirit after all, Loke." Mirajane smiled.

"Two big cats!" Happy yelled.

.

"You see? That wasn't so bad after all right?" Loke smiled.

"I guess not." Gray had to admit. He sat down on the grass beside the river.

"Especially Happy seemed to be excited." The spirit chuckled as he sat down beside the ice mage.

"Haha, yeah." Gray laughed. "But still, I'd be pretty excited myself if I could lose the cat-accessories." Gray lay down on the grass and closed his eyes. Loke looked at the mage for a moment and watched how his chest slowly went up and down. Even though a big part of his chest was covered in bandages, you could still see how chiseled his body was.

'_He really is good looking_.' It crossed Loke's mind. _'Wait, why am I thinking about this again? I'm going crazy._' The spirit shook his head to get rid of the idea. Confused he looked at the ice mage again. Gray lay in the grass with his arms behind his head. Loke saw the small relaxed smile around his lips, the ears that were pointing up and the tail that swung around leisurely. '_Nope, not going crazy, he really does look good_.' Loke also lay down and all kinds of thoughts crossed his mind.

"This is really great. It's been a long time since I've been this relaxed." Gray sighed happily, breaking Loke's thoughts.

"Yes, this is great." The spirit said. He turned his head towards him. "It's nice to see you're feeling better again."

The ice mage opened his eyes and also turned his head. "Mostly because of you."

A small blush appeared on Loke's face and he quickly looked up again. "I didn't do anything."

"You saved my life, stupid cat." Gray chuckled. "And you've taken care of me." The ice mage turned his head and closed his eyes again.

They lay like that for a while, enjoying the cool breeze and the sound of the river. Then Loke suddenly heard another sound. He sat up in surprise when he realized what it was.

"Are you… purring, Gray?" Loke smiled. The sound abruptly stopped and the ice mage quickly opened his eyes.

"N-No! What do you mean?" Gray said trying to be casual.

"You were!" Loke chuckled.

"I wasn't!" the ice mages ears lay down in discomfort.

"Don't lie." The orange haired mage said. He looked at Gray, who had a blush on his face. "Were you purring because you were comfortable?"

Gray remained quiet as a small pout appeared on his face.

"I take that as a yes. It's really cute."

"No, it isn't." The raven mage pouted.

"Aww, don't be so embarrassed." Loke smiled. He patted Gray on the head and scratched behind the ear.

"Don't do that, I'm not a complete cat yet."

"But it's so tempting. And admit it, you like it." Loke snickered, still scratching. For some reason he really enjoyed touching the ice mage, so he didn't stop the caressing. After a while the purring-sound started again. A small smile appeared around Loke's lips.

After a while he stopped scratching. A small growl of protest escaped Gray's mouth.

"What's wrong?" Loke asked as if he didn't know.

"Can… you keep…?" Gray mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"Can you keep doing that?" Gray asked embarrassed.

"I thought you said I shouldn't do it." Loke teased.

"I changed my mind, okay?" Gray said a bit pissed. He slightly leaned his head towards Loke.

"So cute…" Loke whispered as he caressed Gray's hair and ears again. The ice mage moved a bit closer and leaned his head against Loke's shoulder. The spirit enjoyed listening to the light purring. They sat like that for a long time, neither of them getting tired of it.

"Am I interrupting something?" a voice sounded from behind them. The spirit and ice mage jumped up in surprise.

"Bixlow?" The two mages said surprised at the same time.

"Hehehe, normally my babies and I come here to train, but I guess the spot is taken." Bixlow smiled his characteristic smile.

"Taken, taken, taken!" The small floating dolls echoed.

"I didn't know the two kitties were in love." The seith mage laughed.

"We're not!" The two men countered together. Both of them blushed.

"Hahaha!" Bixlow laughed manically. "You don't have to deny it. But I guess I'll leave you two alone then."

"No, you can stay here. We were just leaving. You can practice as much as you want." Gray said as he started to walk away, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I interrupted the good time." The tall soul mage teased. He watched at how the two men left.

"I don't believe a word they say, babies. What do you think?"

"Don't believe, don't believe."

"They are so into each other, but it doesn't seem like they fully realize it themselves." The mage said to his precious dolls.

"Realize, realize!" The dolls echoed again.

"What do you say if we give them a hand?" Bixlow smiled mischievously.

* * *

So what do you think about it?

Thank you for reading! Next chapter will have more Neko-fluf and smut!


End file.
